


Friendship

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Linaewen's birthday.  Faramir is about fifteen - thus the 'sting' of Theodred's comment in the 2nd drabble. Eowyn's got to be around 2ish. Which makes the heroes about 19 or 20. Four drabbles each 100 words per MS Word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gentle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Gentle Persuasion**

"I had not thought… Nay, it was more that I refused to think Faramir might become a soldier." Boromir's brow furrowed; he twirled his knife in his hand. "He is of a more… gentle persuasion." He looked at his friend, eyes lit with joy, smile wide and gracious. "Have you ever listened to his music? He has written quite a number of lays and chants, a few songs and even a lament. One even makes me weep." 

Théodred leaned closer, brushing aside a tendril of hair that moved whenever Boromir blinked. "He will be fine. You have taught him well." 


	2. Wielding Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Linaewen's birthday. Faramir is about fifteen - thus the 'sting' of Theodred's comment in the 2nd drabble. Eowyn's got to be around 2ish. Which makes the heroes about 19 or 20. Four drabbles each 100 words per MS Word.

**Wielding Words**

"I sometimes think I should never have allowed him a sword." Boromir chuckled. "He wields it like your cousin." 

"Like a woman? I think Éowyn would take umbrage at your less than flattering remark." 

"They both would. It occurs to me, if I had not taught him, mayhap Father would have left him to his studies. But I worried for him, Théodred. In this age, none can live without learning to wield a sword." 

"Rumor says he is deadly with a bow." 

"He is." Once again Boromir's great smile filled their tent. "Beleg would be sore pressed to defeat him." 


	3. Restless Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Linaewen's birthday. Faramir is about fifteen - thus the 'sting' of Theodred's comment in the 2nd drabble. Eowyn's got to be around 2ish. Which makes the heroes about 19 or 20. Four drabbles each 100 words per MS Word.

**Restless Sleep**

Théodred watched as Boromir twisted and turned in his bed. Finally, he could stand it no longer. He reached over and woke the Heir of Gondor. 

Boromir gasped, drew his dirk, and rolled to his knees. 

Théodred laughed. "It never ceases to amaze me." 

"What?" Boromir asked testily. "I see there is no danger." 

"Nay. Only for your poor bedclothes. Glad am I that we do not share a bedroll. I would be dead now." 

"Why did you wake me then?" 

"You were calling Faramir's name in dread." 

Boromir sat for a moment, then wept. Théodred knelt by his side. 


	4. Portents or Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Linaewen's birthday. Faramir is about fifteen - thus the 'sting' of Theodred's comment in the 2nd drabble. Eowyn's got to be around 2ish. Which makes the heroes about 19 or 20. Four drabbles each 100 words per MS Word.

**Portents or Dreams**

"I saw him in flame and fire." 

"Did you recognize the place?" 

"Nay. He lay as if in a dream. I think... " Boromir's shoulders shook. "I think he was dead." 

"Not Faramir. He is safe in the Esquires." 

"He was older." 

Théodred sat on his heels and took Boromir into his arms. "If I recall rightly, dear friend, Faramir is the one with foresight. You had a bad dream because he is now an esquire and wields a sword. Let it be. We will both be dead before he e'er comes near danger." 

Boromir laughed. "Thank you - I think!" 


End file.
